kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2-159
Summary Sagara, seeing that Maruna and Samphati are no longer attacking, decides to leave the cities alone. Agni, body still frozen in ice, tells Sagara that he knows what she is doing, and she should stop. He adds that when a nastika dies, it is the end for them. Sagara argues that there is, in fact, a special afterlife for nastikas, isolated from other beings, and that annihilation is a lie perpetuated by the gods. Agni is surprised by her words, and asks her who told her this. Sagara states that it was a secret known only to the 5th-zen gods, and he should guess which one of them betrayed the others and told her. She then claims that the gods conspired to keep this a secret in order to prevent attempts at reviving dead nastikas. Agni tells her she is wrong, because the place nastikas go after death is not actually an "afterlife"—it is a dimension where the soul is ripped out, leaving only the name. Even if she manages to revive him, she will only be bringing back his "power" with no mind of its own; unleashing that kind of unstoppable force will only bring about the destruction of the universe. Sagara calls him a liar and says that even if it is true, he will surely regain his memories and return as the devoted leader he was in life. Agni calls this wishful thinking, enraging Sagara. She yells at him to shut up and Urvasi impales him with his ice sword. Chandra appears and uses a transcendental skill to break Agni free and dissolve Urvasi. He turns around and sees Yuta in sura form, with Sagara perched in his mouth. She taunts Chandra, telling him that gods of darkness are nothing without their transcendentals, and Yuta cancels them. As she tells them that they must part for now, Kasak appears and grabs Yuta's arm, telling him to wake up. Yuta teleports behind the half dragon and smashes him with his tail. The teleportation causes Sagara to momentarily feel sick, and she wonders what transcendental Yuta used to move like that. She realizes that it is getting too dangerous for her since she was only supposed to deal with Agni, so she tells Yuta to leave, and they fly off. Kasak unearths himself from the rubble. Chandra, holding up Agni, orders him not to follow Sagara and Yuta. He says that they must first take Agni back to the city. It seems that Sagara has yet to notice what happened to the 5th-stage rakshasa, so they should take care of it before she does. Currygom's comment Huhuhu Afterword * (thumbnail - Sagara): While drawing this week's episode, there was a mistake when I tried to save the file and I had to redraw two whole pages from scratch. I was unable to accept this fact for 10 whole minutes, zoning out in front of the computer, and when the tears faded, I started redrawing... I sent in the files at the last second, so that's why the afterword was slightly delayed. T_T (sticker - sweating Moon) * (5th-zen gods): As you can see, the outfits of these gods hardly ever change, but there are gods who constantly change their outfits. * (Chandra and Agni): The importance of a summoner. Agni is showing too much weakness. T_T sob sob * (3-panel Yuta and Kasak): He always happens to be shown getting beat up by the brothers Maruna and Yuta... but in the end, Kasak recovers nicely as if nothing happened. Sooner or later, Kasak will also get the chance to show his skills. 2-159 agni silenced.png|shut him up 2-159 chandra to the rescue.png|help is here 2-159 sura form yuta.png|puppet life 2-159 kasak vs yuta.png|wake up, dude Notes * In the image showing the 5th-zen gods, they are: Front L-R: Kubera, Indra, Varuna, Agni, and Surya Back L-R: Yama, Chandra, Brahma, and Vayu. * The first time the sura afterlife was mentioned in the webtoon was in Ep.2-68 when Agni asked Gandharva if he knew why nastikas had no afterlife. It was also mentioned in Currygom's side novel, the finite. References